sparda secret
by demon danielle
Summary: there a new person in limbo city but can this person help dante and vergil and will dante find out what this person is to him and vergil
1. Chapter 1

hay guys i was thinking of doing a dmc5 fanfic so i did and in this there is a girl called Danielle , she is like vergil and dante little sister but she not. there why i fort it would be cool to put her in this coz the forum room am in someone did a drawing of her and she so cool and i think you will love her back story coz i really did well let hope you like this as much as i did doing it (PLZ R&R XXX)

* * *

when people look at me they see the girl with white and black hair but not him ,he see me for me - Danielle

Dante woke with a start as if someone was shouting him but when him look round his room no one was in there with him , when he went to sit up there was a flash of red eyes " i get the feeling that someone watching me"he got up and grab a pear of pants and put them on, making his way to the door to find kat standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand "oh y-your up vergil told me to wake you " he look at her then move , so she move out the way of him ' what with him ?' she watch him walk down the hall " Dante you should put a top on " she shouted after him but all he did was look back to her then keep going so with that she when to her room , she stop dead in her takers " who go there " as she look closer she saw someone running down the hall ' they look like there in limbo but where and how can i see them ?' with that she ran to where she know vergil would be " VERGIL ! VERGIL " as she push the doors open she stop " what is it kat ?" she look at them and then over to Dante " there someone in limbo but there not here but i can see them " Dante look at kat "how can you do that ?" vergil walk over to kat and place his hand on her shoulder " meet me in my room in abit kat ..ok " she look at him then made her way to his room .

vergil look back over to dante " as you where saying " dante look at him " i get the feeling that someone watching me so .. what am saying ..let me go out this out kat for a bit ...k "vergil look at him with a cold look but the nodded to him " ok but for a couple of days but you have to tell me what is going on" Dante move pass him brother " don't know if i should tell you " vergil did not hear what he had side , Vergil look his sholder to watch his baby brother walk away and he could tell something was getting to him .

Kat was standing with her back to the wall , vergil walk up to her a place him hand on her shoulder "so what did you want " she jump at his touch and the sound of his voice "o..oh Vergil sorry i was thinking " he look at her ,he could smell fear on her and see it in her eyes "so what did you want to say back there ?" she look at him " i ..saw someone in limbo but they where not here " "and you fear this why " she head snap up to him " i ..i don..do fear this because i don't now how is will end " his eyes where on her like a hark "we find them and you know it to Kat" he place his hand to the side of her face and let it fall to her shoulder , she look at him then nodded at him . He watch her walk away "Kat , Dante off out on him own for some days so you will be here ... ok " she wave her hand to let him know that she was cool this it , he watcher walk to her bedroom " is what getting to Dante getting to you ?" but he did not dwell on it , he had work to do .

Dante was back in his room getting ready to go out for a night on the town or what he would call a night of getting some fun with some girl " there you two are , now girl where going out" he look his guns over then put them in the back of his pants , walking over to his bed and grab the to vest top that was balled up on him bed , slip it over his head then got his jacket on .

**In the night club**

the smell of sweat and sex filled the air as Dante walk in to the dark club , Dante eyes where on all the dances but there was one that go his eye " she look like she know how to have a good time" as he when over to the bar he could still see the girl with long back hair and in a white bra and little black pants as she dance a round a poll, then Dante got the feeling that he had in his room again that the person that been watching him is in here but because all the flashing light he could not tell here where in the room. Dante when over to the bar and shout to the bar man "666 beer here " the bar man look at him , he was taller then Dante. The bar man got Dante his drink "thanks" Dante side in a ice voice ,his eyes when back the the girl in the little black pants, his eye went over to where she was dancing ,as her eyes court his she mouthed to him "get out of her " he look at her mover then mouthed back "why" she look at him then mouthed back "because you life will end here" with this Dante grab his drink and made his way over to her .

when he got close he watch her dance for a bit more , he was falling in love with how she move her body to the beat of the music "hay how do you know this?" she stop dancing and look at him but the her eyes when to the top floor of the club "she here you have to get out" Dante look to where she was look and saw Lilith "who Lilith?" the girl jump down for where she was dancing " don't fight her , not yet . but i can get you out before she pulls you in to limbo" he look at her but didn't ask why or how she know all this .

As they both look around there where being pulled in to limbo "shit" Dante look at her " hay .." Dante look at her and he could see like normal not like how he see kat when he get pulled in to limbo "they pulled you in to?" she didn't look at him "i need to get away but i will help you out .. k" he watch her walk away from him "yer that will be fine i guess" then he saw a swam of demons around her but before he could shout to her to watch out, she had a sword in her hand and had taken them down she look over her shoulder " i will mark where you need to go" where that she was gone then Dante saw where she had mark for him to get out " so she getting Lilith for me how hot " then that he when running to where she had mark and broke throw the glass . With this he was out of limbo " that girl must be go " as he started to walk away he watch her walk out of the club and to a car as she climbed in she look at him then got in .

**in the car**

"you know you got to close there " the driver of the car look over at her "it was him" the driver look at her with more intent "dose he remember you?" she look at him then out of the window "no ,not a thing" the driver put his hand on her shoulder " Danielle this is the best for him now , in time they will remember you" Danielle look over to the driver "i hope so Marcus" Marcus started the car and pulled away the drive back was not as bad Danielle was thinking it would be but then Marcus ask her something she did not want to hear "Danielle ?, did you get a feeling of him?" she eyes flash over to him "NO!" he look at her "you know you have to tell me if you did" but then he give up because he know the right answer ' then she will get them to night , he was too close to her ' he sided to himself , The car came to a stop ,Marcus look over to Danielle "you look like you need a shit lode of sleep" she look at him " yer well you keep me working ,so i cant get to sleep" then she got out of the car and made her way over to a door "oi fucker let me in" Marcus look over to she as she shout at the door ' it going to be one of those night then' .

the door that Danielle was at opened to be standing there a lad about 6ft 5 with shout black hair " or you no fun Danielle " her eyes flash up to him and with this he back down and step aside to let her in "Marcus what up with her ,she seems pissed" Marcus walk up to him " she got close to him jack" Jack look at him "so Dante you mean?" Marcus walk in then look over his shoulder "yer and he got too close for me liking" Jack look at the back Marcus as he walk away "this will be fun to night" then he want in " SO MARCUS ! " but Marcus didn't look round he just keep walking , jack ran up to him "so man is she going to have one of her crazy dream again then?" with this Marcus look at him "yer maybe but i can't till" with this they when in to one of the lager main rooms ,as they walk in they saw Danielle sat on a deck with her guns at her side and a ice cream Sunday in her hand .

Jack over to her " oi there , what you eating ?" she look up at him like she was going to kill him "and what it to you !" her voice sounded bitter to him "i was asking what you got because i want some" she put the spun back in her mouth then slowly pulled it out well you cant have mine" she got up and walk away from him .

**Back the order **

Vergil sat and waited for Dante to walk back throw the door "come on brother " as he side this Dante walk throw the door , looking mad and had some smell cut on his face "what happened to you brother ?" Dante look at him with a ice cold look "limbo" Vergil got up from where he was sat to get a closer look at Dante face "will get kat to look at that for you" Dante grab him hand "Vergil don't but i have to ask you something" Vergil look at him "what is it brother ?" Dante walk over to here vergil was sitting when he walk in and sat down "there was girl at the club i when to , and when i got pulled in to limbo she was there too , she had the same mark on her back that i have " he then look up at his brother "so do you know ,some people that are like us" vergil look at him then as he try to think of it he didn't know of a another group "no not that come to mind my dear bother" vergil look at him with his cooling eyes "you should go and rest brother "


	2. Chapter 2

so hay guys hoping you ae all loveing this and you R&R plz it will be a bit help for me to now what you gays think about it and what you think to daniele because i think she ace . well let get going

* * *

Dante walk to his room with Vergil behined him " Vergil you dont have to take me to my room you know that ?" Dante stop and look over his shoulder to see his brother "yes brother i know that but i have to get kat to you soon but first i want to chat to you on you own" Vergil look at him the made Dante follow him to his own room "Dante you side there was a girl in limbo with you" Dante didnt say a thing to his brother he keep walk to his room with Vergil .

Dante opend the door to his room "why you asking me about this girl?" as look at his brother as he sat down ,slowly pulled his jacket off "there not lot of people that i know for that are human and get pulled in to limbo" Vergil look at his hand "but saying that ,you sayed she had the same mark that you have on you back" Dante nodded to him "so this must mean she some demon are something like that , i will look in to it" Vergil walk over to Dante and place his hand under Dante chin and lifted him head up so he could look at the cut on his face "i won't get kat i can clean them up" Dante eyes flash over Vergil then his felt Vergil let go of his chin and watch him walk in to the bathroom "Vergil you dont have to 2 Dante was cut short when Vergil walk back in to the room with a cloth and some water " it not like i didn't do this when we where kid brother so shut up" Dante look at him then relax in to his bed more ' you where the one always cleaning me up just like mum' he throt to himself , he felt something cold on his lower lip with that he let out a little hiss of pain "oh do shush brother it not that bad" Dante look in to vergil waerm eyes then give him a little smille.

**Other side of town**

Maruse look around the main room to see most of his men where back from the jobs he had sent them on but he couln't see Danielle in the room with this he made his way over to Jack "where is she ?" Jack look up at him "she on the roof " Maruse look over to the desk that Jack was sat at "she left her guns that not like her " Jack pick her guns up "i know why she not got them with her " Jack showed Marcues them "there fuck i will have to fix them " Jack side then put them back down" well you better do it soon becaues she will want them soon" Marcuse side as he walk away .

Danielle sat on the roof with a fag in her hand 'arrr when he got close to me it like there something more between me and him' she was trying to get her mind around what had just had gown on at the club ' and the way he look at me it was like he was taking his time on my body arrr' she toke a nother drag of her fag as she keep thinkg about Dante and the club "ARR FUCK YOU "she souted on the top of her lung , her hands where cluching her head as a shouting pain when throw her mind, she drop to her kness as the pain got more in painfull in her headd **" you are my special little girl " a man with white hair was rubbing a little dark hair** **girl **with that the flash back was over and her body hit the floor .

Jack look up and he heard a thud on the roof , as he drop something to the flooor he was gone.

he look around to see danielle lad on the roof with her hand aroung her head "DANIELLE!" he ran over to her , he pulled her in to his lap and ran his hand throw her head "come wake up that all i needd you to do" he keep running his hand throw her hair but she was not waking up , Jack look over to the doors that lead you back down the steps to see Marcues come throw the door " what happend to her " Jack look at him , he didnt know what to say but all he could do was pull her in to his body , Jack stude up with her in his arms "i will take her to her room , but Maruces will she be ok ?" Marcuse coudnet say a thing ' a girl like taken down by flashback ,what did you shower her sparda' he got the door for Jack " when you got her in bed come and get me ..ok" Jack nodded to him and toke her to her bedroom .

**Dante bed room **

Vergil was cleaning up Dante face "you know Dante" Vergil stop speeking he could see that Dante as not listening to him 'you alway let you mind go ' vergil closer to his brother face to see pain creep over his face "DANTE!", Dante eyes flow opened "vergil" Dante voice was weak as he look around "what was it brother?" Dante look at him " it was a flashback of when we where kid ,but dad was with a little dark haired girl and you where sat on the lading balikny" vergil look at him ,he was remembering this what Dante was saying "yes brother i remember what your saying" Vergil place the cloth back in the bow of water , he look in to his brother eyes " oh and there all clean up here , you should rest now " Vergil got off dante bed and mad his way to the door looking over his shoulder she watch Dante clim in to his bed "good night Dante".

Dante pulled the cover over his face mutted to Vergil "you to" all Dante want to do was fall a sleep but sleep would not come to him as it did on a normel night , he keep getting flashback of when they where kids or of the girl from the night club but there was something wrong with her she had red eyes and a evil smile "you know if she was here with that look on her face she won't be standing " he roll over so that he could look out the window and closed his eyes .

**Danielle bedroom **

Jack push her door to her bedroom with his foot and step in ,this was the frist time he had been in her room with her and it was the first time in his life that he had laed hand on her body ' for what you go throw your skin so soft 'he was thinking to himself as he felt the soft skin on her long legs and on her arms ,he placed her on her bed "your going to kill me in the morning" he look over her one last time.

Jack made his way to the door when he heard her mutter someone name "s..sparda" Jack glasted over his shoulder to see Danielle grabbing at her chest and her neck as if someone was grabbing her "MARCUS!" Jack grabbed her hand so she would't hurt herself but it was not good she was drawing blood on her chest and neck' Jack pushed her hands to the bed so he could sit over her "Danielle they can't get you!" she keep trying to push him of her "GET OFF ME !" Jack could heard her demon in her voice then he heard the door being kick in.

Marcus kick the door in to see jack sat on top off Danielle and he was holding her hands to the bed "jack in two i want you to move off her ...k" Jack nodded his head "one , two " Jack jumped off her and Marcus grabbed her hands and slammed them a both her head "Eva he can't get you" Danielle eyes opened they where red " AM not Eva she said in a low growl , her body relaxed underneath him "Marcus is she ok?" Jack whet to touch Danielle hand that was still in Marcus grip "don't touch her yet" Marcus look to him then to Danielle "Jack get out and tell the all not come here " Jack wanted to say something but he know that Marcus was right, Jack walk out the room.

Marcus could fell her body heating up under him , he let go of her hand "shhh Danielle your fine i want let them get you" the air in the room started to get heavy , Danielle voice broke throw her lips " t..then make him s..stop" Marcus now all to will who she was on about "he can't get you i want let him" he kissed the to of her head to tell her know that she was safe in his arms.

**Dante dream**

Dante could hear someone giggle"where am i" he look around the room but he didn't now where he was , he look to the door as if open to be a boy the same as Dante standing there "come on Dante" the boy moved closer to him 'this is vergil' Dante got up off the floor and walk with vergil down some step in to a room where the giggle was louder , as vergil push the door open "father i fond him" the tall man in the room look over his shoulder to Dante and vergil standing there . behind the the tall man was a little girl "you know" the young girl voice broke from sweet sounding to cool dead voice "you cant stop me son of sprada nor that slut of a succubus" the girl eyes started to bleed ,her skin when white .

Dante sat up with a start "arr fuck" his back felt like it was on firer as he satup , he look round his room when he got a flash of red eyes , in a low vioce "who are you" he watch the red eyes faed away .


End file.
